Taste of Blood
by hellantroy5567
Summary: Vampires, fake inexistent, unreal. But honestly, they exist, and they take lives and destroy lives. As poor Cassandra Greens comes to find out, the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Darkness. Black fire spreads over the body. It consumes, and it creates. It creates a monster.

It drags on and the flames do nothing but grow, they grow until the entire body is surrounded by a coffin. A coffin, decorated with silver fire. A coffin the foolish mortals think means the monster is dead, but it only means he will survive. He will survive and he will continue his reign and his massacre.

Chapter 1

***500 years after the "death" of Count Dracula***

I sat on my desk. Actually, thats not true. I drooped, and I started falling asleep. My brain drooped as Mrs. Prude drolled on about something or other mini molecules that turn into asthma or something.

"Ms. Cassandra! What is the…" i stared at her mind blank as she asked me something about lung cancer or something like that.

"Um…" the other girls started giggling, "Pi?"

"After school detention," Mrs. Prude slammed her giant unabridged book on my desk, "Stay awake this time!"

"Yes ma'am." I sighed.

Another after school detention. Did this woman not understand it was because of the late night after school detention i was about to fall asleep sitting up.

The bell rang and I stood and walked out to my locker. The usual jerk-faced dick heads shoved me into my locker and then took my money. I shoved my self back upright letting my brown hair fall in curtains around my face and my thick side swept bangs falling into a thick shield in front of my right eye.

I readjusted my purple Kirby shirt and pulled up my baggy cargo pants. And people say I don't care what I look like. Old shirt, cargo pants, hair that is always mussed and falls to in between my shoulder blades. I'm a supermodel.

After seven more hours of torturously boring classes and stupid jocks shoving me into lockers and walls and water fountains and a door and the principal and then into the dean's office, I finally got back to Mrs. Prude's class and sat down with the other in trouble students. I swear that woman hates me. Her tight black bun that stretches her face and her sharp features, she's basically the little animated devil I've seen once on a commercial.

I felt my mind begin to wander in order to quickly pass the dreadfully boring time between the beginning and the end of detention, which ended at 10:00 and I got home after about one hour of walking so I got home at 11:00 and spent an hour tracking down my mother from what ever pub she was drinking her weight in alcohol, so I generally got to be around midnight. Then at 4:00 am I had to get up and hold my mother's hair while she puked her weight in alcohol. After that lovely display of disgusting puke and gagging, I'd have to go back to bed and most likely spend the next two hours until my alarm went off wide awake staring at the ceiling trying to sleep.

"Alright, that is all you are all dismissed."

"Finally." I murmured as I grabbed my back and quickly walked out into the hall before the Jocks could catch up to me.

I found myself running, like I always did, to avoid Jock Jake, Jack, Adam, and Joseph. They sprinted after me at their top football tackle speeds, and then like always caught me and planned a new way to torment me.

They dragged me to an old, run down building that would instantly be associated with insanely haunted house full of crazy guys who murder people. Then, Jake started laughing.

"Not scared, are you Cassie?"

"Scared of what? Kicking your little winky place so hard your non existant grandchildren will be permanently crippled in the lower body?"

I saw their brainless faces go blank stupidly. Numb skulls.

"Good, then you're going inside." Joseph walked over his, opening the door like a polite guy. The dick head.

"No!" I shoved back hard against the guys trying to escape, "everyone who's ever gone in there hasn't come out!"

They kept shoving.

"I've got my mother to take care of!"

They kept shoving.

"Please!"

They shoved me inside and slammed the door. I heard someone dragging a tree branch in between the handles and then I saw them do the same to the windows. I guessed they did it also to the back door. If there was one.

"Good luck surviving!" I heard their mocking calls as they ran.

My heart began to race. I was stuck, in the haunted house of all haunted houses. My escape routes were cut off, no one was coming to help me.

I felt myself shaking. _It's just an old house Cassandra, _I told myself, _nothing is in here, monsters and ghosts don't exist. _

I finally calmed myself down and then stepped carefully across the threshold of the old house, then up the stairs.

I looked around the house for something to use to get out. All I found, was a black and silver coffin. I stalked forward slowly, scanning the area around the coffin cautiously. Nothing moved, no shadow stirred, not even a breath of expelled air.

I leaned over the coffin and opened it slowly looking at it. It was empty, dark violet cushions. I cocked my head slightly. _An empty coffin, that makes no sense._

"Alone," the voice hissed in my ear, "and unprotected. That's not smart girl."

I felt a hand, a hand cold as ice, slide gracefully around my mouth and another slide on my neck right beneath my chin.

"You should learn better."

My eyes widened for a second, and then slumped. My consciousness slipped away and I knew in that instant, I'm going to die.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up resting on a big bed. My head resting on a pillow cushion-ier than a cloud. My head ached like insanity.

I sat up slowly and saw the weird bed curtain think surrounding me. _Where am I? What's going on?_

I slid over to the deep crimson velvet curtain and pulled it back slightly. Tentatively I peeked out, nothing. _Was it all just a dream? Had I fallen asleep?_

I silently slid off the bed and felt my bare feet touch the dirty wooden floor. _Bare feet? I had shoes and socks on._

Slowly I remembered what had happened. I had been trapped in the haunted house and I saw the weird coffin thing… and then...

I felt myself begin to shake. Someone no,something else had been there.

I took another step and heard the floor creak. I tensed up again. Nothing. I kept walking until I reached the door. I pressed my ear against the door, listening for any sound or huff of expelled breath. I heard a piano playing, a low sad song that echoed through the hall.

Slowly I twisted the knob on the creaky door and slid it open. When i was open enough for me to step outside the music stopped. I held my breath. Slowly, I stepped out of the room and into the dark hall. The floor was stone. I swore that the house had been made from old creaky planks of sawdust packed together and called wood.

I heard a foot step from down the hall and ran back into the room quickly shutting the door and patting down my pockets for my cell phone.

_Where is it?! Where is it?!_ I frantically stuck my hands in my pockets but nothing. No cell phone, not even one of those stupid jock notes I had in my pocket.

"Looking for this?" I turned around and stared in horror at the man standing behind me. How long had he been there? The man had my small flip phone in the palm of his hand. He met my gaze with cold, red eyes? _Red eyes?! _

He smiled. And as his smile came onto his face, his hand closed around the phone. There was a sickening cracking noise and when he opened his palm again the pieces fell out of his hand with almost no ties to each other.

_Bull crap. _I stepped back away from him flattening my back against the wall.

"Who- who are you?" I felt the wall, desperately grabbing for the handle.

Silence was my only response. I found the handle and started turning it but in an instant something solid and ice cold had grabbed me and basically football chucked me onto the bed. I recovered my bearings by the time the curtains had settled back into place. _What on Earth…?_

I sat up slowly, my head swimming through incoherent thoughts.

"And stay there." I heard that cold voice from about two inches away and flinched back almost sliding off the bed. Ice wrapped itself around my wrist like the touch of a corpse and pulled me back from the edge of the bed.

I felt my breath expelled as I hit the stone wall behind the bed.

"Stay still."

I froze eyes wide in fear for my life.

At least until I saw a spinning wooden like spear thing come flying through the curtain and miss the freaky cold man's heart by about millimeters.

I felt a new hand clamp around my wrist, this time warm and pulsing with a heart beat.

"Run!"

I did.

I ran all the way through the hall skipping down the stairs two at a time. There was a broken window at the end of the long hallway beneath the stairs and I saw some other guy standing at the opening beaconing me.

"Come on! Hurry!"

I got to the window and he helped me out onto the dangle rope, closely followed by two teenage boys. The rope raised itself and by the time I got to the top I saw a girl standing stiff.

She ran over, "Connor, Vic are you two ok?! Who's the girl?"

"She was captive. What now Jessica?" The one with brown shaggy hair said, he cut the rope from the place it was secured and then the three of them started walking to the edge of the building.

I just stood there awkwardly.

"You coming?" The darker haired one turned, I think he was Vic.

"Sure?" I jogged over to them and followed behind the three.

I honestly tried not to listen into their conversations, so I ended up being the only one to see the figure dart up the roof and straight towards us.

"Uh… people?"

They stared at me then at the place I was staring.

All three instantly had weapons out and instantly were pummeled. I, luckily, was smart enough to leap into a dive roll and barely missed being tackled also. I got up to see the shape dart towards me again and barely dodged the next attack and grabbed one of the dropped silver knives.

I dodged to the side again and turned jamming the knife into the back of the creature.

A second later the brown haired guy (Connor I think) leapt over me and jammed a wooden spear thing into the creature's limp form. He stood over the body and walked back over to the group.

"We need to go. He'll send more of his minions after us soon."

The blonde girl just stared at me. Her face was void of expression. Connor looked at her than back to me questioningly.

She shook her head then pulled out a cell phone just like mine. A few quick motions and she was on it, "Sejiluan, we're done. Get the hell over here."

There was buzzing on the Phone and I saw the girl's face contort with fury.

"Just get over here smartass!"

I heard buzzing laughing from the phone and the girl slammed it closed muttering curses.

Vic just stood there grinning, Connor rolled his eyes and stayed alert.

A few minutes later I heard the whop whop whop of a helicopter. A few seconds later there was a mini tornado of wind flapping around us and a ladder came flying down out of the Heli.

"Damn." I just stared. _Who knew I'd ever be standing on top of a castle with a few hot guys, a super humanly bad ass chick, and a helicopter?_

Connor, who saw me day dreaming, walked over and grabbed my hand roughly putting it on the ladder, "Go already!"

I snapped back to reality and climbed up into the open part of the helicopter, Vic, the girl, and another boy were already up there and Connor came in on my heels.

"Who's she?" The boy (I assumed) Sejiluan said pointing at me over his shoulder as Vic pulled the ladder back up.

"She was Vladimir's captive." Connor walked over to the passenger helicopter seat and buckled himself in. Once again I stood awkwardly.

"Oh."

Vic walked over and slapped me on the back, "It's good now!"

"Ow?"

"Vic, you have to remember not everyone is made of steel," The girl rolled her eyes at me and held out her hand to me with a smile, "I'm Jessica."

"Cassandra." I shook her hand, "Mind explaining what the hell those things were and who the hell you people are?"

Jessica's face hardened, "You don't know?"

I shook my head.

"Damnit he's bringing more innocents into this."

"He?"

"Vladimir Dracula, the one who took you." Vic supplied.

"He's been taking anyone foolish enough to enter one of the passages to Transylvania." Jessica could barely contain her fury.

"Passages?"

"There's some spread out around the Americas that have space portals to his castle. Speaking of which, where are you from?"

"Um… Alamosa Colorado?"

"Where?" The three who weren't driving the helicopter stared at me questioningly.

"America?"

"Oh" they all said in complete unison

"And, where exactly are you taking me?" I asked, feeling increasingly more awkward with their stares.

"Back to our base." Connor didn't even turn around to look at me as he spoke. _Does he have a problem with me? I don't even know him!_

I stopped dwelling on the subject, _his problem not mine._

**I stood silently for the rest of the ride.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When we finally stopped it was in a village filled with various people, all Europeans. Connor got out first and walks determinedly straight towards an older house. He ignored me.

"Don't mind him. He has a family to worry about, unlike us three." Jessica touched my arm.

"Oh…" That comment drew my mind back to my drunkard mother. She won't have me to hold her hair while she pukes or tuck her into bed. She won't have me to console her on the rare occasion she's sober and thinking about my father.

"What's wrong?"

I blinked twice and looked away from Jessica, "just thinking about my mom."

"Oh. Why did you…"

"I was kinda forced to by a group of," I said a few colorful insults and cuss words.

"Oh. Well, come on I'll take you to my place." She smiled at me and lead me over to a small house.

The house was furnished with lavish carpets and comfortable looking chairs and sofas. My eyes drooped just seeing the biggest sofa with fluffy cushions and pillows and a big soft blanket.

Jessica saw me staring at the couch and a look of mocking enjoyment crossed her face, "Everyone loves the couch."

I shook my head and turned to look at her, "do you have any other clothes I could borrow? These are kind of dirty… and…" I looked at the stains.

"Yeah sure, go upstairs into the first room on the left and wait in there, also thats the guest room. You can stay there."

"Thank you." I walked up the stairs and into the room.

Jessica appeared in the doorway holding a folded up shirt and pants. I took them and after she left, changed quickly. Now I wore a pair of black some what loose jeans and a bright blue t-shirt.

Jessica knocked and walked in not waiting for my answer, "Come on Vic and Sejiluan want to talk to you."

I walked down stairs trailing behind Jessica and saw both of the boys in their full profile. Sejiluan stood moderately tall and built like a swimmer, muscles, not big obnoxious ones (steroid users), he had wavy brown hair that fell in wisps down to the nape of his neck and was cut just above his brown eyes. Vic on the other hand, has dark hair and eyes that I had trouble describing their color and sheen. He had the same body profile and stood about as high as Sejiluan. They both just stood watching us.

_Awkward much?_

"So uh," I looked at them, "what's up?"

"What is your full name Cassandra?" Sejiluan cut right to the chase.

"Cassandra Nicole Kasai Greens? Is that important?"

"You were right Vic, she is familiar." Jessica sighed and turned gently banging her head on the wall, "of course! Just after her brother's death."

"How did you know about that?" I stared at her. _I honestly hope I wasn't being stalked by creepy people from over the atlantic ocean, not to mention I'd never met any of them before._

"He was one of us," Vic looked at the wall, "and damned good one."

"He was following after your father," Jessica continued, "almost killed that jerk Vladimir but the vampire pulled out one of his tricks and…" she trailed off.

"And?"

"And we ended up finding his body with chunks of mouth sized flesh missing from almost everywhere on his body and his head… he head wasn't there."

My breath caught. My dad had died when I was very, very, young and about three years ago my brother had followed suite, disappearing. I felt myself begin shuddering, tears threatening to break down the barrier I had stowed in my mind since dad left. I gulped down the lump in my throat and let my emotions flow through my brain and out. In and out. In and out. _In and out Cassandra thats all you have to do._

"What about my father?"

"He was killed by one of Vlad's closest assassins. Another vampire but not a pureblood. His name is Dison."

"Oh…" I weaved through my mind in order to figure out what I should or should not ask, "So Vladimir? A… a…" I couldn't bring myself to say the word and aknowledge it was was true that those things existed and so far by what I've seen, they aren't exactly as lovey dovey as Edward. But the one I'd seen would be happy to be a bit of a… well a pervert.

"Yes they do exist, and yes we are the people who hunt and kill them, no they do not die from garlic, they don't sparkle, they can enter houses, but they can die from almost any type of silver weapon. Also, if you fall in love with one it's most likely you'll end up dead or being used as a toy until you wish you were dead. In other words, the books are all wrong." Sejiluan grinned at me.

"I don't read vampire stories. They always seemed too cliche."

"Smart girl," Sejiluan grinned at me again and then turned towards the doorway, "subject change, Connor's here."

That Connor guy walked in. He looked at us and then at Jessica, "New mission."

"I'll stay here with Cassandra." Jessica looked at him defiantly.

"Jess not this again," Connor looked annoyed. _Again?_

"You don't control me. Go do your mission I'll watch Cassandra," Jessica looked at him, "isn't it urgent? Go go go!"

She shoved the three of them out and slammed the door.

I eyed her, "you aren't going?"

"No. Connor thinks hes the leader of the group sometimes its good to remind him he doesn't control us." she smiled slightly.

"You like annoying him?"

"A lot." She didn't offer an explanation.

"Oh."

"Well then is there some other things you need or want to know about..."

"What are you people?"

"You mean the three idiotic teenage boys and me?" I nodded, "we're slayers. We spend our lives killing the heartless creatures and trying to kill the older, pureblood ones. So far only one of our ranks have killed a pureblood."

"Who?"

"Your brother killed the pureblood known as Rosetta Le Fae. She had established control on several cities and was spreading. She could control someone with a skin to skin touch. That compared with her vampirism and her regretfully amazing looks made her extremely dangerous. Your brother got fake captured and in the night while she was," Jessica paused and I saw her searching for a word, "playing with him, he killed her. Quick and quiet."

"Are all vampires perverts?"

Jessica barked out a laugh, "as far as we've seen yes."

"Why?"

"I have a few theories but I honestly don't know."

"What are they?"

Jessica paused, "side effect to feeding, boredom, living a few hundred years, something implanted deep in their culture or rotted brains or something."

"Aren't most vampires from the age where doing that wasn't proper?"

"Yes."

"So shouldn't they think that would be stupid or disgraceful or something?"

"Not all vampires are that Virtuous Cassandra, most try to stay with the times. Also, you would get bored of being cooped up somewhere with out any manner of amusement but books, wouldn't you?"

"They have TVs, gameboys, DSI, playstation, MP3 players,"

"Vampires and technology don't go together."

"Why?"

"You are so american. First you have to know, when they feed, they aren't just drinking blood. They are taking the life energy inside of it. Its this life energy that allows them to be stronger, faster and live longer. No they aren't immortal but they live for a few millennia so they basically are. Life energy when built up has its own physical, psychic and scientific tole. In other words, it messes with radio waves and electricity."

"Damn..."

"That's what we've come up with at least."

"Still. Damn."

"If you are wondering, we do have plants at many pureblood shelters, I guess you could say. They inform us all they can without being caught. I've gone on a spy mission before and I can tell you it is hard."

"Why are you a slayer?"

"That is hard to answer," she sighed, "your brother was one because your father was and he had a bond with Connor. Vic and Sejiluan were raised from birth in the mindset of hunting so they were roughly shoved in the direction of slayer. I... I want to find the vampire that killed my family. I was to pin it to a wall and kill it. I want to make it regret every life its ever taken. The best way to do that is to get information. I get that information from being a slayer."

"Oh..." I thought for a second, "Connor?"

"His father was a slayer. He has two younger sisters and his mother, when his father was killed in battle he started taking care of his family. His father has trained him some but he got most of it from a pro slayer from America."

"My father..."

"Yes. Your father trained both Connor and your brother to become slayers."

"Were you close to Jack?" Jack is my brother's name.

"No. I hardly knew him."

"What about my dad?"

"Adam? Like your brother, I didn't know him too well."

Adam Jason Nathanael Greens was my father. Before this whole mess I knew him as a business man. My brother, Jack Kenton Michael Greens, was always traveling with my father. My mom and I assumed he was just going to be apprenticing to my dad to learn about his work.

"So, you guys all hate vampires and pretty much want to destroy them. That totally works."

"You shouldn't judge."

"I'm not judging!"

"Whatever," Jessica stood and walked back into the room I classified as kitchen/ dining room, "I'll make food."

After a few hours of eating and talking and yawning I finally settled myself to bed.

_Vampires. Vampires and vampire hunters and my dad and Jack knew about it. Mom is probably drunk to drunk passed out somewhere. Vampires are real._

I sighed and rolled over. Closing my eyes I allowed myself to sleep. And to dream.

Morning came in sheets of pink, orange, and yellow. I heard talking down stairs and after attempting to brush my hair settled into just letting it fall in normal messy sheets. _At least its not an aphro._

I walked downstairs and say Jessica talking with Vic on the godly couch and Connor about to yell at Sejiluan. I stepped down the stair and everyone fell silent staring at me.

"Should I wait upstairs?"

"Its fine Cassandra. I made bacon." I walked down smelling the salty heavenly bacon smell.

Jessica passed me a plate and I took it, unable to keep myself from drooling. Digging into the plate I heard Vic start talking to Connor and Sejiluan plopped down next to me.

I sat after finishing the plate and was silent and awkward. Jessica took my now empty plate and brought it back into the kitchen. I once again sat silently.

"So Cassie, enjoying discovering the secret world of blood sucking demons?"

"Oh yes Seji, very pleasant." I looked at Sejiluan, pouring sarcasm tinted with annoyance at being called "Cassie" into my voice.

Jessica let out a snort and kept up her cleaning of the dishes. I fell silent again.

Connor stood something buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out and his face flattened,emotionless, "mission. Hacking required Jessica you, Vic and Sejiluan go. I'll stay and make sure the girl doesn't get killed or kidnapped."

"The girl has a name." I muttered. Jessica looked at Connor than to Vic and nodded. The three of them left and Connor and I sat in perfect unperturbed silence. _Yay._

"So..." I trailed off attempting to strike up a conversation but the awkward silence returned.

"I'm sorry I've been... Not exactly the nicest with you lately."

_That's an understatement._

"It's fine I'm used to that type of prejudice, bias, shunning from jerk faced pride-blinded boys."

"You dont have to make it seem that bad." He eyed me. I saw his face tint with anger. _Jessica was right. It is fun to annoy him._

I stood and then sat down again, trying to determine what to do. He said seemed just as awkward as I felt.

"Well um. Do you mind if I explore the town?"

"Be back before nightfall." Connor seemed glad I was leaving.

I walked out feeling my temper rapidly growing. _What the hell is his problem?! Why does he hate me?_

I wandered until I found a beautiful fountain with pure blue water pouring from the top. It was so perfect it looked like a diamond. I stood staring for a few movements until I caught a flicker of light brown and pink. I looked down and saw a little girl. She had light brown hair held into pigtails by two light pink ribbons and she was wearing a blue overall dress and a pink T-shirt.

"Hi!" Her cute voice shrilled, "you are Cassandra." She pronounced my name in distinct syllables.

"Um, how do you know me?" I looked down at her still prancing around my legs.

"Connor doesn't stop talking about you," _so she's his little sister, Connor talks about me? _The little girl contained talking, "and he says you're just as beautiful as he remembers and that since you two met he's always thought of you. He keeps talking about how perfect you are, you are really pretty."

"Wait. What?"

"Kelly! You weren't supposed to tell her that!" Another girl came running over and clapped a hand over the younger one's (Kelly's) mouth. I studied the new comer.

She was older than Kelly. My guess for her was ten, Kelley five. In contrast to both Connor and Kelly she had blond hair that was held back in two braids. She wore an outfit identical to Kelly's.

"Oops." Kelly giggled.

I kneels to face the two of them, "now why do I have to do to get you two to tell me?"

The older girl giggled.

"Play with us! Right Lillie?"

"Yeah!" Lily grinned at me.

"Ok what do you want to play?

The two girls looked at each other than in unison said, "truth or dare!"

I sighed. _I guess. It won't kill me._

"Truth. I answered a few hours later. Like usual they misheard me to say "dare."

"You should put on a poofy dress!" Kelly grinned at me then ran into the bowls of her closet. She came out with a princess dress and threw it at me. Lily giggled. I sighed and complied. Lillie looked at me, "this is getting boring Kelly. Let's play princess."

I took off the dress as Lily and Kelly started explaining the rules. I looked outside and saw the sun was setting.

"I'm sorry girls , I've got to go. Its getting late."

"Come play with us again!" They begged grabbing my clothes and "please please please"ing. I nodded in agreement and left the house, the girls, an the tall blonde haired woman, Katherine, (Connor's mom) behind.

I walked, increasingly aware of the setting sun. I quickened my pace and reached Jessica's house just as the final rays of sun fell below the horizon.

I glanced around and pushed the door open. I stepped inside the firelit living room and saw Connor standing the same place he had been. It was kind of awkward actually.

"And, where were you?"

"I was walking. Like I told you." I glanced at him.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"I've been interrogating prisoners since I was ten." he eyed me then shrugged, "fine. Don't tell me."

**I didn't look at him. I just walked upstairs and plopped down on the bed. And I drifted to a dreamy sleep.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_I sat staring at an empty room around me. I couldn't see past a one foot diameter around me. The blackness seemed eery, like walls slowly crushing me. My eyes widened as the darkness retreated from coliseum lights. Each light was solely focused on me. I stood from my chair and the instant I was standing a glass cage surrounded me. I felt panic pump through my veins and I shoved against the cage to no avail. Two doors opened on either side of the coliseum and my brother stepped from one end. He wore the armor of a gladiator and held two, wickedly sharp swords. On the other side my father stepped out, also wearing gladiator armor but holding a long sword and shield. Both of their eyes locked on me._

_"_Don't move. Don't scream. Do it and I'll kill you." A cold voice hissed in my ear as I flinched from the dream.

Someone stood over me with a small blade to my neck. His eyes were staring down at me in cold calculation. I couldn't see color in his eyes. I couldn't feel the heartbeat in his wrists or see the vein on his neck. I couldn't see much of him.

I froze.

"Get up. Don't move your mouth beyond breathing." I did as instructed.

Strong arms grabbed and sinch-tied my wrists. I felt the cloth pulled around my mouth and the blade go on my throat again. Barely a hair away from ending my life.

"Walk." He shove me out the door and over to the stairs. I walked down them as he instructed, fear got the better of me.

"Dison!" A light flicked on in the living room and Connor stood. He has no weapons or way of defence with him. That's how it appeared at least.

"Hello Connor." I could hear the sneer in Dison's voice.

Dison grabbed the tie on my wrists and shoved me back behind him. I stumbled down on the ground. They both stepped forward.

"You aren't going anywhere with her." Connor's and Dison's glares met. I half expected a big explosion like in Harry Potter.

"You don't want to repeat Arc Angel, do you"

"That was three years ago. I'm not that stupid any more."

"People never really change."

"You're one to talk."

"I have a hostage to deliver. I'd appreciate it if we can postpone this pissing contest for another time." Dison drolled.

"Over my dead body!" Connor lunged at Dison, producing a silver dagger from nowhere.

Dison swept Connor's blow off and lunged also, as they met Dixon swept his knife in an arch that left Connor with a long S shaped slash across his body. Connor turned for another strike, but Dison was quicker. He had Connor in an arm lock in almost an instant. Connor fell to the ground and only then did I see his own silver dagger sticking out of his back.

I shoved myself up and just as I began to take a step forward, Dison had grabbed my arm and was dragging me out with inhuman strength.

I pulled against him, staring at Connor's still form. Dison cursed and pulled me harder, placing a blade against my neck again. He grabbed me and ran carrying me far from the small town, from Sejiluan, Jessica and Vic, Kelly and Lilly, and Connor.

Deep in the forest Dison finally stopped and shoved me against a rock. I used it as leverage to pull myself up. I shot him what I hoped wa my coldest and fiercest glare.

Dison walked around me and untied the gag. I exhaled sharply.

"Now, why are you so pissed. I thought girls liked being kidnapped." Before I could answer his voice changed slightly, "well you did almost kill her boy friend," his voice change back to normal, "shut up you! Make me! I swear to god you are so infuriating sometimes."

I felt my jaw drop as I stared at his one person argument. _What the hell?_

"You're freaking her out! No you are! Ugh you are impossible!"

I stood up slowly as he turned and started yelling at himself. I stepped back a few paces then turned and ran as quietly as I could. _Freak._

I fell into a full sprint once I was out of earshot. I found a sharp river rock and got the sinchtie off. After that I ran like hell.

I was a fair distance from where I predicted Dison was when I had to stop for air. My throat burned with each breath and my body ached with fatigue. I honestly was just glad I had my comfortable tennis shoes on. I stopped by a stream bed and sat on a rock that was decently smoothed.

I sat and stared at the morning sun. The sky was still tinged with orange. Oh what I wouldn't give to be back home, even with my drunkard mother and the jackass bullies. Just away from this.

_It is kind of beautiful out here, _I thought, _it would be better if it was home. _

I tensed as I felt a hand snake around my neck and another around my shoulders. I was pulled against something hard and stiff and ice cold.

"I have to admit," a venomous voice whispered in my ear as the hand on my neck tilted up my chin, exposing my neck, "not many humans can escape from Dison, alive at least. Of course, not many find about his little multi- personality issue." There was a faint tinge of annoyance in his voice but I could hear the smug satisfaction at catching me before I even knew he was there.

"Get your filthy hands off of me." I struggled but to no avail. His arms just tightened and his hand pushed my chin even farther up.

"You shouldn't act like you have control over the situation. It isn't appealing and it isn't true."

"Like I care," I snarled in response, "get off of me!"

"No..." The voice purred in my ear.

"You heard the lady, get off her." I looked down my nose at Vic, he stood squared off with my second captor.

"A hunter? I am not scared of hunters. You of all people know what I do to those who defy me like the hunters."

"Yeah I didn't notice the hundreds of beheaded hunters you leave on our doorsteps!" Vic snapped back. I saw a rustle in the tree behind him.

"Vic!" I choked out, just as Dison dropped from the tall oak above Vic.

Vic spun to meet his new attacker but was shoved to the ground by Dison's pure mass. I stared in horror as the only thing between Vic and the next best thing to death's door were put face to face.

I didn't have to watch for long because in another instant my feet had left the ground and I was carried away from the two fighting men. I had my eyes closed tightly until I felt my feet touch the ground again. My eyes opened and I saw the familiar roof of the castle. The same castle I had woken up in a few days ago.

I relaxed slightly now that I wasn't at risk of death by thousand meter fall. I was still not completely relaxed.

"You certainly are a lot of trouble human girl. Maybe I should just kill you." His hand tightened around my neck until it started to burn slightly.

"Go ahead, jerk," I growled back, "save us both a lot of trouble."

"No, I like your attitude. You aren't afraid of death are you?"

"Fear is a stupid hallucination. Go to hell by the way." _Damn I sound like my dad._

"Funny," he didn't sound amused, "your father said the exact same thing before I killed him."

I tensed. This son of a class A jerk had killed my father.

"Didn't they tell you?" I could hear the smile in his voice, "no matter. I think you need some alone time with my," he hesitated, "friends."

My eyes widened as he dropped off the edge of the roof and in front of the great doors. They swung open and I had a seconds look before I was shoved roughly into the hands of two men in suits, who then dragged me out of the entrance hall and down a few corridors before they blindfolded me.

I was chained, hands above my head. I blinked twice at the darkness surrounding me. _Trapped again. Whoopdedo. _

I felt a cold hand began tracing the curve of my neck. It ran down from the base of my chin to my shoulder. Two more pairs hands began wandering over my body. _Are these his "friends"?_

As the hands wandered, the fabric they touched changed. and on the bare skin, silk appeared. White silk. _Spiders… so cliche._

I felt the new silken dress cover my body. it was not tight anywhere, it was not particularly flared anywhere, but the silk felt like it wasn't really clothes. It felt too weak to be clothing. When I looked down, my jeans and T-shirt were gone, replaced with a long silk dress that had a high neckline and no sleeves. It was closed back, thank God, and closed front. But it still felt weak, it still felt flimsy.

The hands retreated from my body and I tried pulling against the chains to see if they would give way. _Nothing… damnit._

"Much better." the venomous voice of Vladimir purred behind me. I whipped around as much as I could but he was gone, "I think you should wear white silk more often."

I turned again but once again he was gone. _I really hate games…_

"Mind if you stop playing and tell me what you are planning on doing with me now?" I tried to sound bored but my quavering voice probably gave away how scared I was.

"I think," the voice purred behind me again, "I'm going to taste you." he lingered on the word "taste" for a dramatic second.

Before I could turn around a cold hand snaked around my neck and held it up. I tried to lunge forward but his free hand snaked around my waist. I kicked but it was hopeless, I was helpless.

I felt cold lips on my neck and then two sharp pinpricks of pain that quickly grew into very painful and bleeding wounds. _The damned jerk is feeding!_

I struggled again, now with new incentive. _Not standing still while he drinks my life away!_

He slowly stopped and I heard the smile in his voice, "Sweet. You are just an innocent child aren't you. You haven't seen pain, you haven't seen fear. I suppose, I'll have to show you!"

He bit me again, slower this time. I could tell he was indulging in my blood. I screamed and kicked and tried everything I could to get him off of me. In response he just bent my back, breaking the chains holding my arms up. I was in a low bow with his arms clasped around my waist and my arms, and his other hand clamped over my mouth. I felt blood loss beginning to affect me and started to slump. Instantly he stopped and this time I could see his face and his smile, and his fangs.

He has pitch black hair that fell over one eye (both of his eyes were blood red) and down to the nape of his neck. He wore a white dress shirt and a black sports jacket and black jeans. _God, not cliche at all._

My breathing was fast as I stared up at the man, pain ached in my neck and my joints and weakness settled in my body.

"Good," he purred in my ear, "stay strong, conquering is more fun than controlling…"

**Then I passed out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up in the soft bed. Again. And my head was aching like crazy. Again. But this time I was in a white silk dress. And this time I knew what had taken me.

Yay. So what now?

I stood up off the bed but this time I didn't go to the door. I walked to the high window. Can I make it?

I stepped back and took a running jump onto the window, and I pulled myself up and out. I grabbed a brick outside and hung on as I swung outside of the castle and into the open air. I slowly climbed down until my feet rested against solid dirt ground. Then, for the third no forth no… well whatever-eth time I ran like hell.

I'd made a good distance (again) when someone caught me (again).

I felt a cold hand grasp the back of me dress and to my thankfulness and my disdain a large chunk of white silke came off the back and I was able to keep running.

The roar of rapids caught me attention. West, a river. Water runs down hill and down through the mountains is where that town was.

I changed course and ran straight for the river. When I got there, I saw rapids. Crap. What now? I can't cross it, I'd die.

"Hang on!" Someone grabbed me and in one leap was clear over the river and a few, I don't know, hundred feet away from it? Not another vampire. Please God no.

"Why are you so tense? I mean I know I'm gorgeous but you don't have to be nervous."

"Shut up and let go of me!" I yelled and shoved against him.

"That's how you thank your savior?"

"I said get off!" I finally untangled myself from him and took a few steps back. What a jerk.

"You don't need to be so snotty, it's not like I just saved your life." I looked up at him. He had black hair and wore a black trench coat. His hair fell down over his red eyes and he wore black jeans, a black v neck and fingerless gloves under the coat.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Allen!" He was in front of my face in an instant and he poked my nose.

"You're also irritating!"

"Aw, I get all flustered when people compliment me."

"UGH!"

"Am I annoying you?"

"Indefinitely."

"Hate you two," he looked at the sky, "Now let's go, Connor is going to have a fit if you aren't back soon."

"You know-"  
"Why yes, as it so happens, I work with the slayers because I hate most other members of my own race."

"Not my first guess."

"Well then," he grabbed me, "Hang on!"

Again I was flying. Again I was freaking out.

Finally we landed, in the center of town. Vic was standing holding Dison's hands behind his back. Dison has a hood over his head and had two knives in either shoulder.

"Cassandra!" Jessica practically tackle me with the help of Kelly and Lillie.

"Ow. Lungs. Help. Can't breath."

"Jessica! Get off of her for god sake!" Sejiluan grabbed Jessica and half dragged half carried her off.

"You ok Cassandra?" Vic held out one hand and helped me up.

"I'm fine." I gasped, still breathless from the tackle-choke hug.

"Jessica you really turn into a five year old sometimes!" Sejiluan scolded her. Wait, he scolded her? Dear God the world's ending.

I snorted trying to cover up a laugh and I realized Allen had caught onto the little fact also. He wasn't trying to conceal his laughter how ever.

Dison snarled and flung himself towards Vic but Allen was there first, restraining Dison by the two knives in his shoulders, "Damnit let me go! Get off of me you stupid traitor!"

"Oh shut it!"

"Someone mind explaining what exactly happened once Vic got there and I…" I trailed off.

"Well this nincompoop was about to die and I," Allen drawled out the word, "saved his life!"

"You threw two knives and then started acting like a chicken." Vic glared.

"Aw, is someone a sore loser," Allen smacked Vic roughly on the back.

"Would both of you shut it!" Connor walked out of one of the nearby houses.

"You're no fun Connor!" Allen made a pouty face and sat, fake crying.

** "Cassandra, get inside." Jessica grabbed my arm and pulled me, gently, inside the house Connor had come out of, "They're interrogating the assassin." **

* * *

**Ok guys, sorry this chapter is a little late, and it definetly ISN'T my best writing but I just want to thank everyone who's read it. Thank you all for reading and staying with me, I wrote half of this half asleep so, yeah. Thank you again!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Interrogate…?"

"Yes."

"Torture."

"No."

"Yeah right!" I glared at her, "stop lying to me."

Jessica was silent, staring at me. She sighed inwardly and then started talking, "the only way to get someone like him to start talking is through torture. Vampires aren't like us, they don't consider options like us. You need to understand, they don't have feelings like us."

"Pain is a feeling." I muttered.

"That is a matter of opinion, pain is natural."

"Didn't you say something along the lines of 'never anything like them?'" I looked at her, "They 'interrogate' through torture also. And they think of us as feelingless, brainless animals. Somewhat like you think of them as feelingless, beasts." I stared at her in the eyes, "We just don't see eye to eye. Allen, he is a vampire, he's not that bad. Hopelessly irritating at times but not that bad."

"He's spent years around humans." Jessica made a shooing motion with her hand.

"What about the people who spend years around vampires, it's hard to think of someone you know as an animal when you've come to know them as a person." I looked her in the eyes again, "think about that."

I turned, silent and oblivious to her, falling into a wooden arm chair. I wriggled around until I found a way to sit comfortably (still in the stupid silk dress damnit).

Jessica stared at me for a second then turned and walked out. A few minutes later, I felt myself smile. That dear children, is why I want to be a lawyer.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. I started drifting off, letting my thoughts slip out and blur together. It was a trick my dad had taught me to get to sleep easier back when I had nightmares.

A voice, strong and caring called me from my doze, "you still do that?"

My eyes shot open and I stood to face the kind man with broad shoulders and a kind smile. He faced me, an echo of my eyes. A shadow of my features, and brown hair.

"D-daddy..."

"Hush, come here hop." I ran over and buried myself in his arms like I used to. Hearing him use my childhood nickname triggered the reaction. Hop, they called me hop. They called me it because I ate "like a bunny" and was always energetic, hopping off walls.

"D-daddy, you're here?"

"Not really. I thought now would be a good time to show you the power of blood." He stroked my hair speaking gently, "I can come visit you. But later with that, Cassandra. You need to listen to me."

He pushed me back and held my chin, forcing my teary eyes to meet his, "you are in danger. I know you found my weapons vault in our home. You need to get to it, if you don't killl Vladimir Dracula, no one will, you need to get home and get my weapons. I can guide you to another passage, tell no one you're leaving. We have no time, you just need to go. When you come back, I will guide your fighting like the first day here. Listen to me. Go outside through the back, and I will do the rest."

He vanished without preamble. I stood staring for a second, then nodded. I trust you Dad.

I ran to the back door and opened it as quietly as I could manage. I felt warm hands, warm and big and rough, close around my arms and felt myself being urged west. I ran that direction. I felt another tug and followed it until I came to an alter. It had looming pillars around a plate of rock.

Dad's voice entered my head, go to the center and stand there for five seconds, unmoving.

I did as I was told and five seconds later, I was standing back home. I stared around at the old broken hotel surrounding me. Looming over me like the pillars. Instantly I snapped into action, hoisting the skirt of my silk dress and running towards the old tree I knew in the old field I had loved.

I found the tree and climbed into the huge hollowed out hole. Inside it was a wealth of weaponry, of which I took two short swords (sabers) that could extend into longer swords, a few knives sharpened on all sides like a stake, and two pistols.

I felt Dad's grasp again and he steered me toward another wall containing a silver and blue sword, light blue wove up it and its sheath, I took that two.

I ran back towards the hotel, starting to feel burning in my legs and lungs. My feet flew over the ground until I reached the stop, panting. And five seconds later I was back on the alter, pillars surrounding me. A pair of red eyes staring into mine. Bull crap.

"Hello." The five of them stated at the same time.

"Hi, would you boys possibly move and make it easier for all of us?" Dad, help! I don't know what I'm going to do!

Dad's voice filled my head again. Relax, I will take care of it. Just don't resist.

I let myself relax as the warmth of his sort of presence came and enveloped me.

"We have orders, woman. Don't keep us from them."

He means that they are going to get innocents for food, Dad's voice growled angrily.

"I'll keep you from them all I want. You can't make me move, jerk heads."

I heard them growl, then the chaos started. The five lunged at me a at once, but my hands moved quickly drawing the double swords. I slashed off the head of the first then turned, whipping the blade in a wide arc that took off the heads of two more. I finished my turn by whipping my other blade out and impaling the two remainders in the chest while they passed. The sword flew through and stuck in a tree.

"Holy shit." I looked at my hands, "when did you learn that Dad?"

I heard him chuckle in my head.

Lots of training. He replied. I felt the heat receed and walked over to the sword. It has two disgusting hearts jammed on it like a kebab. Ew.

I picked up the sword, restraining myself from gagging, and flicked off the hearts. I sheathed it and followed Dad's directions back to the town.

When I was withing a short distance to the town, I heard yelling. A lot of yelling. All of it, pissed off.

"How the," censored, "did she get," censored, 'kidnapped again?! Why the," censored, " did you leave her alone Jessica?!"

Damn. Connor is pissed.

You can tell its Connor? I heard Dad chuckle again.

Not that hard to guess, he always let's off steam by yelling or destroying something. Then he's better.

"Should I go down? Or, just head towards…" I asked allowed, but I couldn't finish the sentence.

"The only person down there that could help you right now, is the assassin." Dad appeared next to me looking down also.

"What?!" I turnedd to stare at him, "he freaking kidnapped me!"

"Because he was paid to."

"You're defending him?!"

"You did."

I felll silent at that.

"How do I get him to work with me…?" I asked begrudgingly.

"Get him free, vampires can't go back on promises. Make him swear on his life. He's in the barnhouse about one mile from here. He's chained at the hands, feet, and neck. You're going to have to get keys."

"Key's are so old fashion." I pulled a knife from my belt and spun it, grinning.

**Dad wrapped himself around me again but this time guided me to the vampire assassin's prison. **


	7. Chapter 7

**OK, guys I am so sorry this took so long I just had MAJOR writer's block so thanks for your patience here it is!**

Chapter 7

I flipped down off the roof and landed down on the guard's shoulder, shoving him down. I heard a grunt, than silence from the man beneath me.

I pulled a small knife from my arsenal and picked the lock, opening and closing the door silently only to hear Dison talking to himself.

"You wouldn't be in this position if you hadn't let her go. Yeah, well you didn't help! Not my fault she escaped. Yes it is! What could I have done to stop her! You could have not whistled at Connor's ass as he walked away, that would have saved you a beating. But he has one hell of a sexy ass through! Yeah so, keep your affection for him a secret. A cutey petutey like him, no way! You wouldn't have a broken nose if you hadn't have done that. Oh and you wouldn't."

I stared and stifled a giggle. Oh Connor was going to LOVE this. Crazy assassin guy had a crush.

"Dison!" I yelled and his head whipped up to face me.

"Come to gloat 'ave you?" He glared.

"Come to get you out but if you don't want me to I'll kill Vladimir Dracula on my own."

"Like you can kill him." Dison laughed.

"I sure as hell can get close, and cause him all kinds of hell. If you swear not to backstab me, and to help me all you can I will let you go."

He paused, "fine, I swear."

"Good." I drew my sword and it cut through the chains holding him suspended like they were butter. He fell to the ground in a heap and I sheathed my sword.

"Let's go the others will be coming soon." He said, getting up and grabbing his weapons from a nearby table.

I walked to the door and walked out, "lead the way."

After several hours of walking and Dison explaining how Connor's butt was beautiful we finally rived the huge stone castle where I had originally been taken captive, and where I was now raiding.

My father had told me that he had made the bond through his love for me. Which sounded really cheesy at the time but oh well.

I checked my weapons.

"Dison how do we get in?"

"How the hell are we supposed to know?"

"We?"'

"Hey I exist to!" He shouted at me and I flinched.

"Sorry, sorry," I said and added in a lower tone, "loonatic."

"So boss, how are we gonna get in?" He said "boss" sarcastically because halfway through the walk he tried to attack me and I kicked him in the winkies then pinned him to a tree. He had then been giving me a grudging respect.

"How often does he hire you?"

"I basically work for him but for triple the amount he gives normal servants."

"So," I thought for a second, "if he thinks you caught me while escaping…"

"He'd chain you to a wall."

"Well, I won't give him the chance." I patted the silver and blue sword at my belt."

"Are you sure we shouldn't just get some help from like Vic?"

"I didn't consider that."

"I admit Cass," a new cocky voice entered the conversation, "I expect a lot of you, but I never would have considered jail breaker."

We both turned to see the cockily irritating mass of Vic, grinning at us.

"Oh God." Dison and I said in unison.

"I'm not bringing you back, all that would mean for me is Connor screaming his little girly lungs out about how I need to be more vigilant."

I snorted but Dison looked pissed.

"Connor is a perfectly hot cutiepie and there is nothing wrong with him or his cute little butt."

I burst out into laughter at Vic's expression of horror. Dison glared at me.

"What! He has a cute butt!" Dison said defensively and Vic started giggling.

"Ok, Ok, enough laughing we need to get in there so what are we going to do?"

"I have a plan." Vic said and Dison and I turned to look at him as he explained it in great detail.


End file.
